Adolescent pregnancy is currently a significant public health problem in the United States. Because adolescence is a time of increased growth and nutrient demands, pregnancy at this time will have a substantial impact on the calcium requirements of the adolescent. The goal of the proposed research is to address the impact of teenage pregnancy and lactation on the efficiency of calcium absorption, rates of bone calcium turnover and hormonal levels in both non-Hispanic white and non-Hispanic black adolescents.